Train
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Di belakang, Tokyo semakin jauh—namun bayang-bayang itu selalu bersamanya. AkaFuri. Oneshot.


Seijuurou Akashi bukanlah orang yang senang menaiki kereta. Bahkan setelah ini, ia tidak yakin apakah akan menaiki satu setelah hari ini.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyouto selalu terasa lambat baginya—bahkan dengan kereta tercepat sekalipun. Entah karena banyaknya orang yang duduk di sebelahnya atau kenangan buruk yang selalu menyertainya saat ia berada di dalam salah satu rangkaiannya. Seijuurou lebih memilih pada pilihan pertama, tentunya.

Seijuurou memilih untuk pergi dengan _shinkansen_ paling pagi, entah mengapa menolak tawaran dari teman-temannya untuk pulang bersama dan supirnya yang menawarkan diri untuk menjemput jauh-jauh dari Kyouto. Ia menolak, sejujurnya, bukan dengan alasan untuk merendahkan hati. Ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri setelah kejadian yang cukup panjang.

Seijuurou bersyukur mereka dapat memahami dan menerima keinginannya. Semoga saja.

Seijuurou menduduki kursi yang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk kereta, meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong dan bersandar di dinding, mengamati hiruk pikuk orang-orang di luar jendela tanpa minat.

"Kereta masih lama, kau tahu?" Manik heterokrom mendongak, mendapati sepasang manik bumi balik memandangnya lembut. "Kau bisa membeli _bentou_ atau sesuatu."

Seijuurou berkedip sebentar, tidak membalas. Tak lama ia tersenyum kecil—mengejek—dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

Kouki hanya tertawa pelan—suaranya masih lembut, sama seperti yang Seijuurou selalu ingat, dan sukai. "Kau akan lapar nanti. Lihat saja."

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Kouki juga tidak melanjutkan, sibuk memandangi pemandangan yang sebelumnya Seijuurou lihat melalui jendela _shinkansen_. Barulah Seijuurou mengingat ia meletakkan tasnya di kursi kosong di sebelahnya, dan hendak memindahkan tasnya sebelum laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa berdiri." Ujarnya, tersenyum pelan.

Seijuurou memutar bola mata. "Kouki, ini bukan kereta ekonomi."

Laki-laki itu ingin membalas lagi, rupanya, namun Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan dan memindahkan tasnya ke lantai. Dalam diam ia memandangi Kouki, separuh berharap tatapan tajamnya dapat merubah pikiran laki-laki itu—namun sekaligus berharap pula Kouki tidak akan menjauh karena ketakutan.

Akhirnya Kouki menghela nafas, namun masih tersenyum. "Baiklah, Akashi. Kau menang."

Seijuurou merasakan wajahnya tertarik—dan baru ia sadari bahwa ia tengah tersenyum—saat Kouki duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Tentu, Kouki. Kau tahu aku selalu begitu."

Kouki hanya tertawa, dan Seijuurou memutuskan untuk hanya memperhatikan senyum itu—senyum yang selalu dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik—dapat membuatnya merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang tipis, dan ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat ke luar jendela, menyambut dengan bahagia saat desisan pintu _shinkansen_ yang tertutup dan suara kereta yang mulai bergerak terdengar.

.

.

.

 **Train**

 **An Akashi/Furihata fanfiction; the writer gains no profit from this.**

.

.

.

Saat itu awal bulan November, dan Seijuurou mengingat jelas saat jemarinya yang tak bersarung mulai membeku oleh angin musim gugur menjelang dingin menggenggam ponsel merahnya. Ibu jari masih melayang sedikit di atas tombol 'panggil', dan nama yang tertera di layar lebarnya bertuliskan nama seorang murid SMA Seirin, Kouki Furihata.

Ia mendapatkan nomor sang point guard kelas dua dari Tetsuya beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan kerap memandanginya tanpa membuat usaha untuk menghubunginya. Seijuurou jelas menyadari kalau Kouki Furihata selalu berusaha menghindar saat mereka bertemu, karena itu Seijuurou tidak dapat langsung menelpon tanpa menyiapkan rencana yang dapat membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Hal itu bahkan lebih sulit daripada saat ia mulai tersudut dalam basket atau shogi, dan ia membenci perasaan itu.

Seijuurou tertarik pada sang point guard Seirin yang bisa dibilang terlalu biasa itu. Bermula saat pertandingan pertama mereka di Winter Cup tahun lalu, Seijuurou yang awalnya terheran-heran melihat pemain—coret itu, chihuahua—yang berdiri gemetaran di hadapannya dapat membuatnya gagal melakukan ankle break, dan bahkan dapat mencetak poin darinya. Ia cukup kecewa saat melihat pemain lain menggantikannya, namun melihat laki-laki berambut cokelat berantakan itu roboh di kursi dengan tubuh gemetaran, Seijuurou memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk terlihat tidak sekecewa itu.

Seijuurou kembali bertemu dengan Kouki di awal tahun, walaupun laki-laki yang disebut tidak menyadarinya. Entah apa yang Kouki lakukan saat itu di _Kyouto_ , di hadapan sebuah toko suvenir. Seijuurou memperhatikan laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya; kening berkerut, manik cokelat disipitkan, bibir bawah digigit dengan erat—dan kata 'manis' muncul begitu saja dalam benak Seijuurou tanpa diundang. Saat Kouki sudah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh, barulah Seijuurou tersadar ia baru saja melamun di tengah jalan.

Mungkin sejak saat itu, Seijuurou mulai mengumpulkan informasi tentang Kouki Furihata—mengabaikan Tetsuya yang menyebut tindakannya seperti seorang penguntit. Segala tentang Kouki Furihata membuatnya penasaran setiap kali, dan setiap hal yang ia lakukan membuat Seijuurou merasa terhibur.

Tetsuya kemudian mengoper sesuatu ke dalam kantungnya saat reuni SMP Teikou beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan menemukan sebuah nomor yang tertulis di atas sebuah kertas bersama dengan sebuah pesan, "Cobalah bicara dengannya, Akashi- _kun_. Kau mulai terlihat seperti penguntit."

Sekarang, masih berada di bawah langit yang mulai berubah senja, Seijuurou kembali bersandar di kursi taman yang tengah ia duduki dan memandangi ponselnya. Nafasnya mengepul di depan wajahnya saat ia menghela nafas dan menekan tombol berbentuk ponsel hijau itu.

.

.

.

"—shi! Akashi!"

Perlahan Seijuurou mengerang, berusaha mendorong tangan yang tengah mengguncangnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangan tersebut tidak terhenti, bahkan berusaha menggerakkannya lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

Pada akhirnya, Seijuurou membuka matanya dengan rintihan saat rasa sakit oleh cahaya menyerbu matanya tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya tangan yang mengganggunya, berharap kalau orang itu menyadari rasa tidak senangnya hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Pandangannya yang buram menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat, yang perlahan-lahan terlihat sesuatu yang sudah familiar dalam benaknya.

"...Kouki," Ia membisik—suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dari yang ia harapkan. "Kau tahu aku hampir tidak mendapat tidur semalam, bukan?"

Manik cokelat Kouki masih terlihat khawatir saat ia mengangguk, "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Akashi, tapi—"

"—Anda baik-baik saja?"

Manik heterokrom mengedip cepat saat ia menyadari suara asing yang memasuki pembicaraan mereka dan mendongak, mendapati seorang wanita berseragam biru berdiri di kursi di sebelah Kouki. Tangannya terlihat hendak terjulur, namun jelas terlihat kalau ia baru mengurungkan niatnya sendiri.

Seijuurou baru menyadari sebuah kereta dengan berbagai macam _bentou_ dan makanan ringan lainnya di hadapan sang wanita, dan melirik Kouki, yang masih terlihat cemas. "Setidaknya kau harus makan, Akashi."

Ia memandang kesal Kouki beberapa lama, sebelum kembali menoleh kepada sang wanita yang berwajah pucat dan memesan sebuah _bentou_. Sang wanita buru-buru memberikan pesanannya sebelum menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cepat, kemudian berjalan pergi bersama dengan kereta makanannya.

Kouki mengernyit, memandangi Seijuurou yang mulai membuka bentounya dengan setengah hati. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Laki-laki berambut merah itu menjawab singkat, masih enggan menatap Kouki. "Layanan kereta ini saja yang buruk."

"Tolong jangan buat wanita itu kehilangan pekerjaannya."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu."

Walaupun tanpa melihat, Seijuurou tahu kalau Kouki baru saja memutar bola matanya. Dan dari tawa pelan yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itu, Seijuurou tahu kalau Kouki mengetahui kalau ia hanya bercanda.

(Walau sebenarnya, Seijuurou tengah mempertimbangkannya—mengingat keluarga Akashi juga memiliki hubungan erat dengan _JR Central_ sendiri.)

Kouki tidak mengatakan apapun saat Seijuurou menikmati _bentou_ sederhana yang baru ia dapatkan, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang samar-samar ia ingat berasal dari film yang pernah mereka tonton bersama sambil memandangi punggung kursi yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Seijuurou baca.

Seijuurou kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada _bentou_ miliknya, berharap segala pikiran tentang alasan utamanya datang ke Tokyo dua hari yang lalu dapat ia lupakan. Sudah cukup ia harus mengundur rapat penting yang harusnya ia hadiri saat ia menyerbu ke Tokyo—mengingat bahwa ia harus menerima hukuman dari ayahnya dengan pikiran penuh seperti ini, Seijuurou justru berharap dunia berakhir saat ini juga—

"Akashi, sebaiknya kau berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu."

Ia melirik laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah matanya dari sudut pandangan dan mendesah, meletakkan kembali sumpit kayunya di atas _bentou_ yang baru sedikit tersentuh dan kembali menutup tempatnya.

Senyum yang ada di wajah Kouki terlihat hampa—sedih, malah. "Saat kau tertidur tadi, kau terlihat sangat bahagia." Kemudian ia mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu, semakin sering kau mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan, semakin jauh kebahagiaan darimu."

Bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah garis tipis, dan akhirnya hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya, tidak membuat usaha untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan lebih jauh dan memutuskan untuk memandangi pemandangan yang di luar jendela yang terlewat dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Akashi!"

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya, menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tengah berusaha melewati kerumunan orang. Tangannya terangkat tinggi dan melambai ke arahnya. Tak jarang laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang yang merutuk ke arahnya.

Menyaksikan perilakunya membuat sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajah Seijuurou, yang kini berjalan ke arah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu.

Kouki Furihata berdiri diam di hadapannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat gugup, namun jelas terlihat kebingungan. Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya ia menggaruk tengkuknya, tersenyum kikuk padanya, "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Buruk. Aku tidak pernah menyukai kereta." Melihat wajah ngeri Kouki membuat Seijuurou hendak tertawa lagi. Ia menyadari Kouki hendak mengatakan sesuatu—mungkin meminta maaf—dan langsung menyelanya, "Namun, ketika langsung melihatmu menungguku, kurasa perjalanan itu pantas kulakukan."

Sontak wajah laki-laki di hadapannya berubah merah padam. Manik sewarna bumi itu melebar dan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan—mungkin meneriakkan?—sesuatu, namun kembali tertutup saat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Satu sisi lagi yang baru Seijuurou lihat, dan ia hanya mampu mendeskripsikannya dengan kata, 'manis'.

Sejak saat Seijuurou menelepon Kouki Furihata saat itu, mereka lebih sering berbicara lebih dari seharusnya. Pada awalnya pembicaraan mereka begitu canggung; Kouki menjatuhkan ponselnya beberapa kali saat Seijuurou pertama kali menyebut namanya, dan menjerit saat Seijuurou meneleponnya untuk kedua kalinya. Namun setelah itu, pembicaraan mereka menjadi semakin alami—bahkan tidak jarang Kouki yang pertama meneleponnya untuk menghabiskan waktu tanpa tersandung kalimatnya sendiri.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah lebih jauh—dengan alasan ingin mengunjungi Tokyo untuk berjalan-jalan, ia meminta Kouki untuk menemaninya satu hari penuh. Degup jantungnya berubah tak beraturan saat Kouki mengatakan "tentu" dengan mudah, seolah Kouki telah menerimanya sepenuhnya—bukan sebagai seorang kapten Rakuzan yang membuatnya ketakutan saat Winter Cup, tetapi seorang teman—Seijuurou berharap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" Seijuurou menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kouki yang masih menunduk, tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin menonton film yang baru saja keluar itu, bukan?"

Dengan cepat Kouki mendongak, manik cokelatnya masih melebar. "Tunggu—bukankah kita akan berkeliling Tokyo dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Namun itu bisa menunggu." Seijuurou menggunakan tangannya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menepuk kepala Kouki—masih terasa tergelitik oleh rambut cokelat yang halus itu—dan menggali kantung celananya, mengeluarkan dua buah tiket yang telah lama ia pesan, dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah laki-laki itu. "Kau pernah bilang ingin menontonnya minggu lalu. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton bersama?"

Kouki mengedip beberapa kali, bibir masih membentuk huruf 'o' kecil.

"Akashi?"

"Ada apa, Kouki."

Seijuurou memang mengharapkan Kouki senang dengan pemberiannya ini—ia mengingat bagaimana Kouki begitu bersemangat saat menceritakan tentang film yang akan keluar itu—namun ia hanya tidak menyangka Kouki akan tersenyum seperti itu—lebih lagi, kepadanya.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan melihat wajah Kouki yang seolah bersinar itu.

"Terima kasih, Akashi!"

Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun saat Kouki menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah kemerahan yang masih tersenyum.

—Mungkin tanpa sadar, Seijuurou tahu ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam—hanya saja ia enggan untuk mengakuinya.

(Karena jika ia mengakuinya, jika tahu bahwa Kouki tidak menyukainya seperti ia menyukainya, ia tahu rasa sakitnya akan lebih terasa lagi.)

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi kereta akan memasuki Stasiun Nagoya untuk pemberhentian sementara. Penumpang hendaknya memastikan kembali tidak ada barang yang tertinggal atau hilang. Sekali lagi—"

Seijuurou tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar pemberitahuan yang menggema di seluruh peron. Samar-samar ia mendengar gumaman orang-orang dan gemerisik dari mereka yang mengecek tas mereka. Otomatis ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan yang menjadi tempat ia melingkarkan jam tangannya, dan baru menyadari bahwa hampir tiga jam telah berlalu.

Kyouto sudah di depan mata. Tokyo sudah jauh di belakangnya, dan ia sudah tidak sempat pula mengambil apapun yang tertinggal di sana.

(Kalaupun ada yang ia tinggal, Seijuurou sudah memutuskan untuk tak lagi mengambilnya—baik yang dapat ia raih maupun tidak, baik yang ada maupun tidak ada.)

Seijuurou menoleh, mendapati Kouki sudah tidak ada lagi di sebelahnya. Secara refleks tubuhnya menegang, mengingat kejadian sebelumnya saat Kouki tidak ada di sisinya—dan memaksakan diri untuk tenang. Seorang Akashi sepertinya seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti ini—ia bahkan merasa tidak lagi bersikap seperti seorang _Seijuurou_.

Menggeleng pelan, Seijuurou kembali membuka kotak _bentou_ yang sebelumnya terabaikan. Meskipun sudah tidak lagi terasa hangat, penampilan bentou yang sederhana itu cukup membuat nafsu makan yang sebelumnya hilang kembali. Sekali lagi, ia memutuskan untuk melupakan kembali hal-hal buruk yang ia lalui dan mulai memakan makanan kotak itu.

Kouki belum juga kembali saat kereta berhenti, dan orang-orang dari kereta mulai bangkit keluar dari kursi mereka, berganti dengan orang-orang baru. Seijuurou berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan, namun gagal saat ia merasakan seseorang berdiri di sisi kursinya dan bersuara, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Seijuurou mendongak, mengamati orang yang tak ia kenal itu beberapa detik, dan hendak menggeleng—

Kenapa juga ia harus menunggunya? Toh ia juga tidak akan kembali.

Ia menahan diri untuk menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin. "Tentu saja. Kursi ini kosong."

Orang itu tersenyum balik dan berterima kasih pelan, meletakkan tas yang berukuran sedang miliknya di sebelah Seijuurou, sebelum menduduki kursi yang sejak tadi tak berpenghuni.

Barulah ia melihat Kouki, yang kini berdiri di sisi kursi yang telah ditempati itu, dengan ekspresi yang sudah lama tak Seijuurou lihat—senyum bahagia yang membuat wajahnya seolah bersinar itu, seolah Seijuurou baru saja melakukan hal yang membuat Kouki bahagia.

—dan Seijuurou mengerti maksudnya. Ia tersenyum balik pada udara kosong itu.

.

.

.

Seijuurou, masih dengan ponsel di telinganya, masih berdiri terpaku di sisi rel kereta yang terhalang palang, menandakan sebuah kereta masih melintas di hadapannya.

Namun Seijuurou tak lagi memperhatikan—semuanya terlihat kabur setelah melihat Kouki menghilang secepat kilat dari hadapannya, berganti dengan merah.

Ia mengingat jelas suara bahagia Kouki yang mengatakan ia tengah berada di Kyouto, baru saja sampai dengan kereta—kenyataannya, ia baru saja mendengar nada bahagia itu langsung di hadapannya beberapa detik yang lalu, sebelum suara sesuatu yang terbanting keras seolah memecah alat pendengarannya.

Seijuurou masih tidak bisa bergerak. Ponsel yang sebelumnya tertempel di telinganya jatuh ke tanah, dan Seijuurou masih tidak peduli.

Hingga kereta tersebut berlalu, barulah ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi selain jeritan yang datang dari tenggorokannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seijuurou mengecek barang-barang di ranselnya untuk terakhir kali—tidak ada yang tertinggal. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat mengeluarkan apapun, namun tidak ada salahnya mengecek, bukan?

Di sebelahnya, orang yang tak ia kenal mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk ke peron sebelah—ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya sebentar. Seijuurou tidak menyahut, dan orang itu juga tidak menunggu jawabannya. Dan kini, Kouki kembali menempati tempat duduk itu, menyenandungkan nada yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Sebentar lagi kereta akan memasuki Stasiun Kyouto untuk pemberhentian sementara. Penumpang hendaknya memastikan kembali tidak ada barang yang tertinggal atau hilang. Sekali lagi—"

Seijuurou meletakkan ranselnya di atas pangkuannya, berusaha mengikuti alunan musik yang disenandungkan Kouki, membuatnya menerima senyum kecil dari laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai lagu itu." Kouki memulai, tertawa kecil. "Erm... apa judulnya? Liibe... um, sleid(1)..?"

" _Liebesleid_ , Kouki."

"Benar, itu." Senyumnya kembali merekah. "Aku ingat mendengar musik itu saat kita pertama kali menonton bersama. Malamnya, kau memainkan lagu itu dengan biolamu." Kouki tertawa lagi, kali ini menatap lurus kepadanya. "Kalau kau memiliki kekasih nantinya, kau harus melakukan itu padanya. Dia akan senang sekali, kau tahu!"

Seijuurou tersenyum pelan, "Apa kau senang saat aku melakukannya."

Kouki mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi." Seijuurou melanjutkan. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Kouki."

Adalah sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah tersampaikan sejak dulu, namun ia sampaikan pada sebuah bayang-bayang.

(Karena untuk melupakan, ia harus mengakui kalau perasaan itu ada—meskipun rasanya begitu sakit.)

Pandangan Kouki melembut, dan senyumnya tak menghilang sama sekali saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, sementara Seijuurou menutup matanya, tidak menghiraukan jarak di antara mereka yang semakin tertutup.

Sentuhan bibir mereka hampir tidak dapat ia rasakan, namun Seijuurou tahu ada sentuhan di antara mereka. Saat perasaan samar itu menghilang dari bibirnya, Seijuurou kembali membuka matanya.

Sepasang manik cokelat itu masih menatapnya, dan suaranya begitu halus hingga Seijuurou harus menajamkan pendengaran untuk mendengar bisikan itu. "Terima kasih."

Bayangan Kouki mulai menghilang, namun senyum itu seolah masih berbekas di udara yang kosong itu.

"Terima kasih."

—Sekali lagi, Seijuurou memandangi bayangan yang tak lagi ada dan tersenyum. Ia mulai melantunkan kembali nada yang familiar itu.

 _Liebesleid_. Dalam Bahasa Inggris, _Love's sorrow—_ kepedihan cinta.

.

.

.

"Kereta telah sampai di Stasiun Kyouto. Penumpang hendaknya memastikan kembali tidak ada barang yang tertinggal atau hilang."

Seijuurou melewati bangku yang sudah kosong itu tanpa ekspresi apapun. Laki-laki yang tak ia kenal itu belum kembali, dan Kouki juga tidak ada untuk mengisi kekosongan itu lagi.

Perjalanan panjang dari Tokyo—kota tempat ia memberi penghormatan terakhirnya pada Kouki yang tak lagi ada—menuju Kyouto—kota tempat ia melihat saat terakhir Kouki. Keduanya memiliki kenangan yang tak ingin ia lihat. Walaupun begitu, Kouki tetap bersamanya sepanjang waktu—tidak peduli nyata atau tidak—dan memberinya kesempatan untuk melepas hal yang telah lama ia pendam seorang diri.

Seijuurou mulai berjalan keluar dari stasiun, menuju jalan setapak tepat di samping rel kereta. Ia berjongkok di hadapan sebuah rangkaian bunga, tempat orang-orang memberikan penghormatan bagi orang yang tak mereka kenal.

Seijuurou memetik sebuah bunga liar yang tumbuh di dekat tempat itu dan menyematkannya bersama bunga yang lain.

Ia kembali berdiri saat bunyi bel yang menandakan palang pembatas akan diturunkan dan kereta akan melintas terdengar.

Tak lama, kereta yang baru saja ia naiki berlalu. Ia terdiam untuk sementara, menyaksikan kereta tersebut melintas untuk beberapa lama.

Kemudian ia melambai—pada kereta yang membawa pergi orang yang membawa separuh hatinya—hingga menghilang di ujung pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **(1) Kouki mengejanya riibesureido （リーベスレイド）, dan Seijuurou mengejanya liibeslaid (リーベスライド）, alias cara membaca asli Jermannya. Saya harus konsultasi sama adek saya yang belajar Bahasa Jerman buat satu ini (:'3/**

 **Udah lama nggak muncul di fandom knb (:3/ mungkin karena udah lama nggak nulis, diksi saya mulai keliatan abstrak dan nggak jelas. Yang itu mungkin akan saya benahi lain kali (:'3/**

 **Untuk fic ini, saya harus masuk ke fandom kereta dulu (enggak, bukan ra*l w*rs loh). Mungkin kalau ada kesalahan, mohon beritahu saya untuk diperbaiki. (:3/**

 **Yep, film yang mereka tonton itu Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, karena animu itu bikin saya teringat cinta saya pada lagu klasik (/w\\*) dan waktu nulis bagian terakhir, saya sambil dengerin Ballade No.1 in G minor, Op. 23-nya Chopin loh (/w\\*) #teruskenapa #digiles**

 **I don't own KnB! :3**


End file.
